Words of Mishap
by Threnody11
Summary: Thinking of the all to famous love tirangle that she is involved in, Kagome tries to understand Inu Yasha.  Where lies her future, can she stay idle by Inu Yasha's side forever while he continue to break her heart at the site of his love for Kikyo?


**Author's Notes and Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, and please don't sew me, I have no money! ' The only thing that is mine is the plotline, and even then, some stuff comes from the anime and manga.**

**Word of Mishap**

'_Jewel Shards, is that all he can ever think about?' _**Thinking this, Kagome let herself fall backward to the ground in a soft motion. **

**The weather seemed to be worsening as of lately, but just when it was slightly affecting her attitude toward things in a negative way, the sun had decided to shine brightly. **

**Looking into the sun, she could only briefly glimpse all of its spectacular colours before turning away blinded by the sheer brightness of observing it. Concentrating on something else, she merely settled with closing her eyes.**

**Feeling the grass between her finger tips, she noticed how ruff the exterior of was. The green gave it a definition of strong and healthy glow.   
It was numerous, making her think of having many attitude problems. Even if it was wet, and the slight touch of it uncomfortable, the inside was slightly softer then the exterior.**

**Sitting up, her mind set on discovering the insides of the thin piece of grass, she slowly played with it, twisting and twirling like she had so many times back home as a child.**

**Slowly ripping the one strand into two, the feel of the inside was heart warming. Thinking to herself, she looked at both strands attentively. Why would such a simple thing make her feel safe and comfortable?**

**Without noticing she spoke her mind unconsciously. **_'Just like Inu Yasha.'_

**Then it struck her, she was just thinking about Inu Yasha, avoiding thoughts of him were impossible from this point on.**

**They had spent so much time together, she hadn't really thought about him as a piece of grass. He was ruff on the exterior, but moulds of emotion were hidden behind that mask of anger. Actually, of late, they had spent more time with each other then usual. **

**Before he would usually tell her he hated her and sulk in his usual favourite tree, but now? Now things were much different. She knew his mother was human, his father a great demon, but she didn't care. Half-breed, hybrid, Halfling. It didn't matter what people referred to him as, to her, he was more then that. He was her knight in shining armour. Always prepared to sacrifice his life should hers be in any danger.**

**All she had to do was call to him and he would answer without hesitation. Sometimes, their views were different, but they had both lived different lives. Plagued with racism and forced to learn how to survive on alone, life had been cruel to him. Giving out his heart for the first time and trusting a mortal woman who's own life had been similarly harsh. A love so short lived with no more time to fully blossom was fated to be destroyed since the very beginning. Naraku had made sure of that. After living and growing up in such hatred from both humans and demons, his love life perishes along with his lover. He was then bound to a tree for 50 years waking up with the memories of a painful false betrayal so fresh and detailed. **

**Her life had been gifted with the love of a parent, death was never known to her. Her father might have died or disappeared from her life as a baby, but how much did that affect her? Sure she had lived with a slight empty void in her heart, but life was still gracious to her.**

**Gifts at her birthdays, friends to cheer her up whenever she was sad, a baby brother to love. A grandfather's thoughtfulness and a mother who did everything in order to keep their family together and happy. So many times she had taken advantage of things she had as a child while he had nothing.**

**Thinking more in depths of his past, the conclusion was clear. It wasn't like it was the first time she was admitting to herself she had feeling for him, but it was beginning to become clearer. She now fully understood how far her feelings for Inu Yasha had come.**

**Heart broken a thousand times, she would still always return to him with the promise of remaining by his side as long as he needed her. His promises to a dead lover did nothing to prevent her from keeping up with their long attained bond of trust and friendship. They had worked so hard to create it, she wasn't going to loose it just because she was head over heels in love with him!**

**Even with such confidence, the darkness in her heart could not be so easily evaded by her low confidence. On times like these, when Inu Yasha wasn't around, she would give in to her dark desires. She wished for Kikyo's disappearance. But after the encounter with Hakkudoshi, she learned to reach within herself and find that reality that accepted Inu Yasha's choices. Perhaps this way, she could slowly over come her fears of death while Inu Yasha and Kikyo would be embracing. To see them together now would break her heart; she still wasn't ready to see him in her arms again. She wouldn't be able to take it. Promises he once said to her, now being whispered to the first woman who'd ever caught his interest.**

'_Stop thinking such negative thoughts!'_ **She tried to tell herself constantly with no failure.**

'_Inu Yasha might still be in love with….Kikyo. But I will always stay by his side, no matter what!'_ **Trying to keep positive, she raised herself unwillingly and sat up. It was time to face reality; it was time to talk to Inu Yasha about what was going to happen. **

**She had to decide soon, Naraku was soon to be defeated, and once that was done. They would all do what they had been planning for after their victory. Miroku and Sango had already admitted their love for each other and would search for a way to save Kohaku. Together they would return to the Exterminator's village and have many children. They would be married and grow old together. Sango would be able to endure his distorted ways, and perhaps one day, he would grow out of it. Just as teenagers grow out of certain kinds of phases. **

**Shippo, the fox demon that he was, would grow up knowing that he will always be loved and have place in the hearts of the companions who were like a family to him. He would become strong and healthy, perhaps even fall in love some day. And Inu Yasha? He desired to become a full demon, loosing control of himself and his mortal soul would bring him to a life filled with murder and bloodshed. Eventually, someone would kill him for such crimes. But there were always other options for him. He could remain a half demon, and then they could decide together what to do with the jewel. That was her hope, her dream that had a very small chance of coming true. **

'_Enough of this! It's time to go find Inu Yasha!' _**Mind set, goal in vision, she used her newfound courage to rise on her two feet and began to walk forward versus all odds. **

**The fields of prairies were lush with green vibrance. Small streams surrounding the small village where Kaede resided could be seen from the upper hill region were Kagome was coming from.**

**Trees could be seen all around, many of different shapes and sizes, the Cherry Blossoms were fully blemished and flattered the colours of the tree. Traveling through this era, Kagome had found a new appreciation for the former beauty of Mother Nature. **

**Back home, factories and pollution crowded her every day life, tree's were scarce or tended to be artificial. Flowers were only seen in flower shops, and the only surrounding tree's left could be found in a small forest in the back of the Higourashi shrine. **

**Stopping to enjoy the small breeze that had found its way to the surrounding Sakura Tree's, her sudden courage seemed to lesson as she saw that Inu Yasha was no where in sight. Kaede could be seen a few feet away from Kagome with a look on her old withered face that let her know what was going on. Or rather, where and who Inu Yasha was with at this time. **

**Knowing of that certain look, all confidence left her, she was now walking to the old village priestess slightly unaware of her own movement. Kaede was dreading Kagome's sudden lack of emotion.**

**How could she have ignored the soul stealers?! How could she not have sensed that eerie feeling she always got when Kikyo was nearby, like a piece of her soul was nearing. The desire to return to her body was strong. It was the only thing keeping her animated.**

'_I should have known…' _**Unconsciously, she fallowed the dreading feeling that she knew would guide her straight to Inu Yasha and Kikyo. Slowing her pace, she was walking near the well. **_'The well? Why There?' _**Almost there, she had managed to scrape her knee while walking through the thickness of branches that had stood in her way, as if to stop her in her place.**

**Stopping for a few moments to catch her breath, a twig snapped behind her. Turning in fright an much frustration, she glared at the bushes behind her until a ball of red and white threw her off balance with a loud thud. **_'Shippo?'_

**Hugging the small kitsune, she set him down with a knowing smile. **_''Shippo, what's the matter?''_

**He looked up at her, then caught in his own ideals, jumped from her hold and kicked a rock. **_''Oh! That stupid two-timer! He doesn't care how you feel Kagome!''_

**Shocked at his words and becoming very uncomfortable to where this conversation would lead, she thought of changing the subject but then thought that maybe he meant something else. He couldn't understand what was going on between all three of them at such a young age. Could he? **_''Shippo, what do you mean?''_

**His expression transformed into that of a confused child before he scrunched his face in the way that usually made Kagome squeal in her mind. **_'' What? Inu Yasha going to see Kikyo that is. We all know that it hurts your feelings when he goes!''_

**Becoming upset, her bangs covered her face before she turned away from Shippo. **_''What?! It's not like I'll die if he does it! Though maybe I am. Every time he see's her, a piece of my heart rips away.'' _**Walking a few steps ahead, she clenched her fists and spoke softly to Shippo. **_''Thank you, but you should go back now. Keade's probably wondering where you are now, you shouldn't worry her like that Shippo…''_

**Confused, then a little hurt by her words he began to shout. **_''But-but Kagome!''_

**Pivoting on her right foot, tears flew across the space between both of them as she yelled out her frustrations. **_'' No buts Shippo! Just go home and let me do this alone! Okay?''_

**Shocked at her display of anger, Shippo turned away trying to hide the tears in his eyes. **_''I was only trying to help. I'm sorry Kagome that I'm such a pest to you!''_

**Running away, Kagome felt terribly guilty for bringing tears to her cherished Shippo. But she would think on that later. She wanted to see Inu Yasha, with Kikyo or no Kikyo.**

**Forcing herself through the rest of the trees, she could see Inu Yasha and Kikyo hugging. Somehow, no matter how many times she had ever seen them so intimately together, it always shocked her. Tears were beginning form in her eyes, pushing them down; she kept watching the scene that was playing before her. Remembering every word they'd every spoken to each other as she had stood their witness countless times.  
**

**Inu Yasha had been thinking of Kagome and Kikyo. He'd already chosen Kikyo, but he couldn't deny himself any longer that he at least felt something in his heart for Kagome. Spending so much more time together then they had in the past; he was beginning to wonder what she'd do once they found all of the jewel shards and killed Naraku once and for all.**

**Could he tell her of his feelings? Would she reject him like so many had as a child? Captured in his deep thoughts of choices, he had almost missed Kikyo's Shikigame. **

**a guilty look came to his face when he glanced at Kagome who was laying in the grass looking into the sun then turning away.**

''_Sorry Kagome…Please forgive me.''_

**He spoke softly to himself before jumping out of the tree and heading to where he knew she was. Surprised at what she was doing, he stopped in front of her. No words passed between them as of yet as her hands were sliding across the God Tree.**

**Reminiscing both of their ends of 50 years ago. Kikyo was the first to speak. **

'' _Inu Yasha, Naraku knows the whereabouts of the last shards.''  
_**Dumbfounded he thought about what she said before becoming frustrated and punching into the nearest tree. **_''Damn! How did he…When did he...'' _**He growled to himself before turning to look at Kikyo as she spoke commanding his full attention the way she always did. Her demeanour had always been intimidating even though he was unwilling to admit it. **

''_What do you plan to do now that you know? Surely you know where it is, don't you?'' _**She began to walk forward embracing Inu Yasha. Shocked at her boldness his body stiffened then he held her in return. Not even noticing Kagome coming into presence of the scene.**

''_Inu Yasha, lead Kagome to the gates of Shinigame. Once the gates are open to the nether world, you will find the last shard there. Be careful, and do not let Kagome fall into Naraku's hands again. He won't hesitate to use her eyes against you should you be careless._**'' She hugged him tighter making sure his body was in fact, real. So long had she not embraced him as such. He had promised her many things. Love, loyalty, and even promised to go to hell with her. Though she wished she could turn back the hands of time, in reality, nothing could be changed as such. She had died, was still dead, and Kagome was the one born for him. **

**She had been brought to this time period, had unsealed Inu Yasha from her spell, and had healed the deep wounds of his heart and soul. Even had tended to his physical wounds. She could no longer give him that. She could only support him, the hatred for him still burned her to the core, but the love in Kagome's soul sometimes brought the sadness with hatred out of its usual closure. **

**She was only a remnant, a body animated by a partial piece of soul that no longer belonged to her. She did not deserve to keep moving and steeling the souls of the dead. But Inu Yasha thought other wise. Not so long ago, he said that it hadn't mattered what form she took, he would never despise her.  
Keeping true to his words, he'd fallen in love with Kagome. Though he had chosen her over the one who stood between her and Inu Yasha, his heart had chose Kagome. Slowly breaking two, he would not fully be able to choose. As much as she hated to admit it. Both she and Kagome were one in the same. Different bodies, but they were alike in every way. Almost half a century ago, Kikyo herself had been once as innocent as Kagome was now.  
**

**Hatred was now spurned in her memories, as well a pain, sorrow and regret. When people looked at her, she was viewed as tragic. A sad expression always appeared. At times she would smile for children, but in the end, it was only a mask. **

''_Kikyo, you can't think of destroying Naraku on your own?! You'll die! He no longer possesses the feelings that he once had; don't put your life in danger again! I lost you once already, thought you were dead, and now you've returned! Seeing you die by his hands would destroy me…'' _**Holding her close to his hear, he continued to repeat the promises of protection and devotion as he had done many times.**

**Slightly pulling back while keeping her grip on his arms, as he did the same. She leaned in and kissed him one last time. Eyes blasted open; he couldn't help but lean into the softness of her lips. Memories whirled around in his head, but her taste wasn't the same as it had been in the past. No longer had she tasted of salt and cherries. No longer was her scent of Sakura's. It had changed into something tasteless, and her scent was that of grave soil and dead bones. Thought he did not enjoy these things, he continued to kiss her until he realised that this was goodbye. **

**Letting go of their embrace, he quickly smelt the salt of familiar tears. His cheeks the colour of tomatoes, he quickly snuff out her scent but his attention was concentrated back on Kikyo as she let go of his arms. She bowed her head signalling her farewell before backing away. Delaying his reaction, he grabbed her hand as she was slowly drifting away from him. **_''Kikyo! No! This isn't goodbye is it?''_

**She smiled meekly as his grip on her right hand was no longer. **_''Dear Inu Yasha, your promises are one I've longed to hear for so long, but thus we can longer be. Our time was over the moment I shot that arrow as it pierced your chest. As I've said before, one the webs of fate have been entangled, they cannot be undone.''_

**Yelling out in frustration, he didn't want her to go. Naraku had recently stopped sending demons after him, and spending so much time with Kagome, he had not seen her in so long. **_''Wait, but I'll never see you again!''_

**Still smiling weekly, she was beginning to fade slightly as all the souls she had consumed began to leave the clay body that animated her. **_''This isn't goodbye; I'll be in your heart and memories. Besides, your dearest is Kagome. Go to her.''_

**Disappearing forever, Inu Yasha fell to the ground with tears in his eyes. No longer afraid to shed them after so long, he kept punching the ground over and over before yelling out like a sad little pup. **_''KIKYO!!!'' _

**Capture by his own self-pity he didn't see Kagome revealing herself from the tree she'd been hiding behind. **

**The kiss was all it took to send her tears streaming down her face. Gripping her palms together, she tried to suppress the heart ache, but failed. Never would she be able to rid herself of her tainted feelings of jealousy and anger toward him and Kikyo. **

**Then she let go of her palms and began to fall to the ground thinking how much of a horrible person she was for having such feelings against the man she loved and the woman who once had her very soul. **

**How could she blame him? Kikyo had been there first. She was the first one to make him open up to people. She was the first one to love him. The first one to gain his love, trust and loyalty in return. The first to be promised protection. The first in everything. And what had she ever done for him that Kikyo had not already taken care of?**

**What did she do to change him? Sure he didn't hate her, but that didn't mean he had any feelings of love for her the way she did. **

**She had been chosen first of both persons. She was not his choice, cast aside like a stray. He obviously didn't care about her in that way. No matter how many times he'd ever hugged her. Or that time they had kissed in Kaguya's castle. He had never said anything when she had spilt her heart out to him to save him from becoming a full demon. **

**She promised to stay by his side, she promised him herself. Even though he constantly through her aside for Kikyo's sake, she always went back.**

**And for what?! To this scene, over and over again! Did her feelings mean nothing to him?! Fisting her hands once again, she got up with her bangs over shadowing her eyes.**

**Walking to Inu Yasha, it pained her to see him in such pain, but her anger over took that feeling quickly enough. Grasping his shoulder, he pushed her back not wanting to be touched by anyone right now. She continued to grasp his shoulders until his childish behaviour came to an end. **

**Out of frustration he looked her in the eyes very pissed but then quivered at the sight of her ferocity. She was angry. He tried to look away, but her hand placed his chin in view with her eyes, forcing him to lock ember with blue. The eye contact sent shivers down his spine as well as hers. The stare meant so much, yet so little at the same time.**

''_Kagome?'' _**Tears were still dripping from her eyes, yet she made no sound. Looking into Inu Yasha's eyes one last time before taking her hands and placing them on the subjugation necklace, she thought to herself as Inu Yasha looked at her mystified. **_'Taking this away, he will no longer be bound to me.' _**Taking off the necklace, her purification powers disintegrated the necklace, just as she had to the arrow that had him pinned to the Goshiboku. Answering his questions before he spoke them, she said them in a cold yet malleable voice. **_''You are no longer bound to me Inu Yasha. It's the freedom you've always wanted right? Maybe you should look for the jewel shards on your own. It's not like you need me anymore. After all…Kikyo told you where it was.'' _**Getting up, she ignored his pleading of a more valiant explanation. But as she stood, she didn't spare him a second glance as she had many times in the past. He went to grab for her hand, but she dodged his movement.**

**He quickly got up as she was running away. Catching up, he stopped her movement by hugging her. He knew of her heart break and understood her feelings now. She had witnessed only what he had said, not what he meant behind each other words. All her secret messages she had ever sent to him. He had secretly known of her growing feelings, but never wanted to admit to them. Blinded by his former feelings of Kikyo, he would chase her away. Though he had chosen Kikyo, she had promised to stay by his side no matter what. He wasn't about to let her walk out of his life now!**

**They had spent too much time together to end it like this. He'd already lost Kikyo; he refused to loose Kagome as well. She struggled to set herself free, but his grasp on her was tight and strong. She stopped struggling and decided to speak, very peeved at what he was doing to her.**

''_What are you doing Inu Yasha! Let me go!'' _**He held her closer and turned her around before he spoke. **_''Don't think I'd let you leave me so soon. You promised to stay by my side for as long as I desired, and I intend to make you keep that promise!''_

**She blushed at his implications, but tried to struggle once again. She refused to let her heart win this battle. She refused to give the fight to get away!**_ ''There's no point in me being with you anymore! I wanted to keep being your friend, but you always push me away. I'm tired of feeling this way Inu Yasha, so just let go!'' _**Keeping his calm he replied noticing that rain was starting to fall. It was light and fluttery. He enjoyed it as it sent shivers down his back. Kagome could feel it too. **

''_Don't try and use that as an excuse. I've been avoiding you long enough. Your feelings are important to me, but I owe Kikyo my life. And yes, I still, and will always…love her… But that doesn't change my feelings for you!''_

**She gasped, she couldn't believe him. No1 He was lying! Unconsciously, her body reacted to his advances and held him in return. Blushing, but to emotionally frustrated to notice, she whispered to him her thoughts. He would have missed them had he not been a half-demon. **_''I don't believe…''_

**Holding her tighter before withdrawing he slowly moved forward looking into her crystal orbs before spilling his heart out to her in the only way he knew how to in simple words. **_''Kagome, you of all people know how hard it is for me to explain myself through words. Let me show you how I feel.'' _**Shocking her, he looked deep into her eyes searching for anything that would show him disgust. She only looked confused and surprised not understanding what he intended to do. Blushing at his own boldness, he quickly dipped down and kissed her without realizing it. Both of their eyes flew open. Inu Yasha was the first to close his eyes and lean into the kiss as Kagome slowly fallowed him after, content with the day's end of events.**

**It had been a month since that day, and Naraku was defeated. The jewel had been completed before Kagome had shattered it once again while destroying Naraku with a joint attack force thanks to Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Kagura and Kohaku.**

**After the battle, Kohaku had run away when the sight of Sango has come to his mind. Unable to face her and his past yet, he fled. With the comfort of Miroku that they would all reunite, they were still searching for him today. Shippo was still with Inu Yasha and Kagome, who were currently looking for the shards once more.**

**Inu Yasha was still somewhat frustrated with the jewel being broken again and scattered into more pieces then before, he was still content that Naraku could no longer bring pain to anyone ever again. And most of all, Kikyo was now put to rest. Her part of stolen soul had returned to Kagome.**

**And as for that kiss, it was not forgotten, but Inu Yasha and Kagome have yet to continue with their romantic relationship.**

**Inu Yasha and Kagome were eating inside Kaede's hut. She had finished preparing his favourite meal, ramen, and had cooked herself some Oden. She was always thinking back to that one kiss, would she ever have the courage to confront Inu Yasha about those past events? Probably not.**

''_So Inu Yasha?''_** At the call of his name, his attention was directed at Kagome. **_''Yeah?'' _**He responded after slurping down some more noodles. Kagome knew this question would annoy him, many have told him that it was foolish and could never become a reality, but for her to ask him would mean something more.**

''_When we complete the jewel once more, do you still plan on using it to become a full fledged demon like before?'' _**Waiting for him to tell her to shut up, or change the subject, she was surprised when he looked at her dead in the eyes, then set down his small wooden bowl. Done eating, his expression changed to that of seriousness. Moments went by before he replied. She was beginning to think he didn't' want to talk about. She quickly tried to cover up her mistake by apologizing. **_''Sorry, I shouldn't have asked.''_

''_I don't know'' _**She could have sworn she had heard wrong. She turned completely facing his direction completely making her full attention fluster him, as well as her. **_''Come again?'' _**He sighed annoyed that he had to repeat himself on such a sensitive subject. **_'' I said: I don't know, as in I have no clue on what I want to do. Becoming a full demon would mean loosing me. And who knows what would happen. The jewel brings nothing but unhappiness to people. I don't even want to imagine what it would do to me.''_

**He was surprised to see her smile. it made him flush deeper, but smiled in return not remembering what they were talking about. Making sure that they both had constant eye contact, her smile widened as she spoke without realizing what she had said. **_''Inu Yasha, I think your perfectly fine just the way your are. Ha…lf-demon, full demon, it doesn't matter to me. You're still the same Inu Yasha to me. I love you just the way yo- I mean I like you just the way you are Inu Yasha!'' _**Her face changed to the colour of his haori, she quickly mumbled an excuse that she forgot something back at home. Rushing off the floor mat and letting her bowl of Oden fall over Kaede's floor, she flew passed the old lady apologizing heading for the well.**

Inu Yasha sat there baffled at what she had just said. _''Did she just… Did she just say she loves me?!'' _**Finally reacting, he was about to ask her to repeat herself, but then noticed her absence. Running to the doorway as the flap was swinging from side to side. He could see her running away back to the well.**

**He started running after her desperately in need for answers.**_ ''Kagome, Come back! Don't say stuff like that and then run away! Kagome!!!''_

**THE END**

**After Notes: Please review this story, be it a flame or just common courtesy criticism. I'd really appreciate it. If you do, I promise to write a full lengthed story with chapters and all as a continuation of Words of Mishap One Shot.**


End file.
